Fearsome Ferrets!
by Liisha2theMoon
Summary: Hiei's sitting alone trying to sleep, untill the ferrets attacked!


Hello all. This is my second try at a humor story! Yeah! This will be fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other anime for that matter! I do own the Fearsome Ferrets with me and my friends Carley, Jocie, and Kim! Carley owns "We love you!" which is what the fearsome ferrets in this story (who are ferrets) say in chibi voices, as they chase Hiei! This is a ONE SHOT! By the way, I use a little bit of Fruits Basket in this as well.

Fearsome Ferrets

Hiei was just sitting in Makai minding his own business, sleeping in a tree of course; until he heard many little foot steps approaching his tree. He woke up, and looked around; ready to whip out his katana at any time, to see what was coming towards him.

What ever it was, had no spirit energy, and was very tiny. He listen and could hear little chibi voices coming closer, and closer, and closer! The voices were all in unison and they were chanting "We love you" over and over again.

He could hear the little things surround his tree. He looked around and saw little ferrets!

'What the heck' Hiei thought as the little creatures were an inch from the trunk of the tree and were staring with beady little black eyes at he young fire youkai.

"Damn Rodents!" Hiei muttered under his breath. The ferrets were slowly approaching Hiei. They started to climb the tree, and they were still chanting. The chanting was getting louder and louder. Hiei's eyes widened as the ferrets got closer and closer.

"Hiei!" Hiei turned around to see Boton on her oar.

"Hn. What do you want, onna?"

"Oh never mind that, what are you doing?"

"Watching these baka ferrets trying to attack me," Hiei said calmly like nothing was wrong.

"Oh my. Well Kurama asked me to take you to Ningenkai!"

"Hn. Fine onna," Hiei grabbed Boton's oar as they sped off the ningen world.

scene change+ Kurama's House

"Hello Hiei," Kurama welcomed warmly as Hiei and Boton walked in the door.

"What do you want Kitsune?" Hiei asked coldly.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow is Koenma's birthday, and that we should get him a nice present!" Kurama said cheerfully.

Hearing this, Boton sweat dropped, and everyone else did a rather large anime faint.

"Kurama! You Moron! You dragged me away from Keiko for this!" Yusake yelled.

"Yeah, Kurama!" Kuwabaka (note: I LOVE Kuwabara bashing!) added stupidly.

Hiei opened the door to leave just to see the band of evil ferrets staring him down. Hiei slammed the door and put his back up against it, as he started to breathe heavily.

"Some thing wrong Hiei?" Boton asked slightly concerned.

Hiei's eyes starred to grow bigger and he managed to stutter "Ffffferrets!"

"Oh dear!" Boton exclaimed as she looked out the window to see and army of ferrets mobilized outside.

"Um, Kurama, you may want to look at this," Boton said worriedly.

When Kurama looked outside he seemed surprised at first, but the guilt covered his face.

"Wow, that's something you don't see every day,"

"They're chanting," Hiei said in a psycho-happy voice as he curled up in a ball on the floor, and started to roll around. Everyone sweat dropped, and figured that they should find out what's up with these ferrets.

Kurama, who started to panic, ran up to his room unnoticed. "Why did I have to get angry?" he asked himself out loud. He knew that the random ferrets were his fault.

Flashback+ School yesterday.

"Ohh, Suuichi, Come Back!" all the scary fan girls yelled at once. They had been chasing Kurama for about an hour, and he was starting to wonder if they ever got tired.

They had cornered Kurama in an ally and they looked like they were about to attack! Kurama, who started to panic, accidentally let out a smoke screen, which turned all the rabid fan girls in to rabid zombie ferrets! Kurama then decided to run and deal with the ferrets later.

After feeling sorry for himself he went back down stairs to deal with them. Kurama walked outside to change the ferrets back. He stood there and unleashed another smoke screen and then he ran back inside to see what happened.

He stood waiting a few seconds only to see the smoke clear, and blushed a deep red.

He He. Chapter one complete! That is a good cliffhanger. If you've read Fruits Basket you may have an idea of what happens. Hint hint what happens when the Zodiac members turn from animals to humans hint hint Flames welcome. Please Review.


End file.
